terminalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Deployment, Disembarking and Rebasing
Military Deployment Your military units are the most potent physical force on the planet, hard power when you need it. In order to leverage that military might, you need to position your forces and manage your resources skillfully. Units freshly deployed units will take one turn to get organized (Unit Status: Reorganizing) and are vulnerable to attack during that turn. To Region from Command Reserve CR Your military units in the Command Reserve CR are deploy-able to regions where you have a regional presence, control or dominance (see Influence Points). Each available region can have Land-based and Sea based units deployed to it for a cost in Focus Points (FP) depending on the region's distance from your capital (simulating logistical costs). You deploy a unit by selecting its button in the Command Reserve at which time the selection marker is set around the button and then deployment triangles will appear on the map where it is possible for that unit to be deployed or a circle if the cost exceeds your 1 FP. You can abort the deployment by clicking the selection button a second time (toggle it off). Units that cannot be deployed because there are no available places for deployment have their button Darkened. You may also deploy sea units to sea regions where you have at least a regional presence (see Influence Points). The cost of deployment is calculated in the same way as for the Land-based units. Military Logistics The further you deploy from your main logistic HQ the more resources intensive your deployments are, yet they carry potentially higher rewards. The hub can function via land and via the sea and costs depend on the region's distance from your logistical capital. For the USA the basis of the path-finding is Region 8 (Washington, Eastern United States) and for the USSR Region 52 (Moscow, Central Russia). The path-finding may shift only once from sea to land. Friendly and enemy logistic can be viewed via Intelligence INFORM button, then selecting a region will show the logistics stats of that region (see image INTEL Logistics in Region). This action can be taken both during your and your opponents turn. Capital Location The capital of a faction is marked by an icon ( *''' ) and will move automatically if your influence in the capital region drops below 1 POL Influence or is surrounded. A new capital location will be selected automatically and moved to the Theater with the highest amount of faction influence and POL number with preference (0.5%) to the Home Theater. If domination is returned to the starting capital region, the faction capital will be moved back. Each Capital move will be shown with a Notification message To Surface Fleet Command from Command Reserves Army Command units can be deployed to Surface Vessel Fleets. This is done by selecting the unit in the Theater Command Reserve and then clicking the Unit on the map instead of the region (see attached images). The unit carrying the deployed AC gets marked by a small AC text above it. This depletes the Surface Vessel Fleets movement this turn. ['''NEED CLARIFICATION AS UNIT DEPLOYMENT ENDS TURN] To Surface Fleet Command from Region The Surface Vessel Fleet may be loaded with a unit from a region by selecting the Surface Vessel and pushing it's Embark button (see Icons and Buttons image, bottom button on the far right with an arrow pointing down). Embarking a unit is counted as a defensive action and does not end your turn. Disembark to Region from Surface Fleet Command An Army Command that has been embarked in a Surface Vessel may disembark in an empty friendly (at least 1 POL) region as a friendly movement action (with the possibility of making an offensive action as well) but disembarking into a neutral or hostile region is counted as a offensive action (attack) and will end your turn. When disembarking units to enemy occupied regions Military Combat rules apply. Ambush When deploying from Command Reserve to a region where you have a presence, deployment will be shown as available but any unit you hastily deploy to the region that has an opposing unit present is considered "Ambushed". Your Ambushed units are immediately set for Withdraw in that region while the opponent unit is set to Engaged. If the enemy unit was already engaged it becomes reorganized instead. If the enemy unit was already reorganizing when you deployed your unit, the reorganizing unit will have it's timer reset while your unit is set to Withdraw. Deployment in Disarmament focuses For further details check Disarmament focus Leader Deployment Leaders are not deployed but are instead recruited from the State Affairs menu. When recruited they will automatically appear on the map.